


You Can Like Both, You Know

by emorion



Series: Nico interacts! [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexual Kyle Valenti, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorion/pseuds/emorion
Summary: "I don't listen to that crap, dude!" Kyle exclaimed, "I mean, Jesus, it's not crap, gosh, no, I'm not a homophobe. Not really. I mean, I bullied my childhood best friend when he came out, but looking back at it, I don't think I was afraid of him or anything, I mean, I loved him -""Whoa dude," Kim stopped him. "That's a lot to unpack."





	You Can Like Both, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if anyone is actually going to read this, but its my head cannon that Nico Kim from Grey's Anatomy helped Kyle Velenti from the Roswell, New Mexico reboot become less of an asshole. Here. Have some Crack.
> 
> This scene is referenced in my work I Tear My Heart Open, so if you want you can read that too!

Med school was a piece of cake for Kyle Valenti. The good kind, with layers of light marble cake kept together with smooth buttercream frosting, topped with more frosting and the words "you're a freaking legend" on it. He learned all the material very quickly, retained it, and was able to pass every test and similation without fail. His classmates called him "the Joctor", handsome and fit with brains to boot. He had girls knocking down his door, yet he still managed to stay on top of his class. Sure, it helped that the professors loved him, too.

Kyle's mother was so proud. "Brains AND brawn!" She'd say, clutching his bicep firmly. "My handsome doctor!"

"That's you, Magoo!" His father would say, beaming. "Excelling at everything you do! My son!" Kyle was on top of the world, where he belonged. 

Though sometimes, he felt weird around other attractive guys. The same kind of weird he had felt around Alex all those years ago, just not as intense. Warm and fuzzy, but taught. Like his body was trying to tell him something important, but his brain didn't want to listen. Kyle figured he was just reacting to qualities on other guys that he liked about himself. You know, rock hard abs. Flawless hair. Jawline for days. Those were the things that made him hot, so he could appreciate them on other dudes without it being a thing, right? Besides, women still got him going. He was very attracted to women, so admiring the features of other men had nothing to do with his sexuality. No homo here. 

He was so confident in his abilities as a straight, hot doctor that he applied at one of the best hospitals in southern California. There, he could show off his awesome doctor skills at the hospital and his even more awesome body at the beach. It was a win-win. As he anticipated, he got an interview, nailed the interview, and landed his dream internship. 

The internship, as it turned out, was not a piece of cake. He was no longer the hottest doctor in the room. Everyone was hot in California. He was knowledgeable, but so was everyone else. There was no longer anything that set him apart from his piers. For the first time in his life, Kyle was not top dog.

No, instead, top dog went to a second year resident by the name of Dr. Kim. It was no surprise that an intern came second to a resident, but Kyle couldn't help the jealousy that boiled his blood everytime Kim got to do something that wasn't even offered to Kyle. It's like people went out of their way to make the resident smile. "Would you like to open, Dr. Kim?" "That's it, Dr. Kim, nice job!" "That is a tumor! Good eye, Dr. Kim!" "Why don't you close, Dr. Kim." It was sickening. 

Even more sickening was how the other interns fawned over the Doctor. "Wow, Dr. Kim sure is hot!" "And so tall?" "Did you see that suture line? It was almost as perfect as he is!" "Yeah, I'd go down on Kim for sure. Have you seen his abs?" Kyle had heard several variations of that last one from all of his female colleagues. Had they not seen Kyle's abs? He made sure to take his shirt off, hadn't he? He knew Tessa saw them, they spent a night together a couple days after their internship started. Did she not tell the others? Isn't that what girls did?

Anyway, Kyle was smart, too. And hot. Like, the perfect combo of the two. He had successful surgeries and he was great in stressful situations. He saved four lives in the 24 hours he worked in the pit. Two of them would have bled out if it wasn't for him. One of them had an abdominal rupture caught by his order for an ultrasound, and one of them had a nose bleed that turned out to be an aneurysm that he caught with a CT. He should be legendary! He told the others as much. 

"I got to scrub in on every surgery I diagnosed." He told Fiona as they changed. "I'm four for four baby!" 

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Only four? Kim holds a record at six lives saved in 24 hours. One was a baby. A baby, Valenti! That's like, double points."

"Yeah, Valenti," Steve chimed in, "and he never boasts about it. We wouldn't even know if it wasn't for Cheif Daniels." 

"Yeah," Kyle fumed, "Well that's because Daniels picks favorites and basically gives Kim the good surgeries. I work hard for mine."

Tessa patted him on the shoulder. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Valenti."

"Yeah, jealousy is not a good look on you." Steve pointed out. 

So now, Kyle had to deal with Dr. Perfect. Dr. All-around-good-doctor who was everything Kyle ever wanted to be. Smart, talented, humble, beautiful. Tall. Kim was the whole package. From his chiseleled jaw-line that could probably slice with the precision of a scalpel to his beautiful hands that worked with agility and grace to perfectly perform any surgery. If you like that kind of thing. 

Kyle was the chosen intern on Dr. Popularity's first solo surgery, because of course he was. Something about wanting to "show him the ropes". Now he thought Kyle needed special one-on-one help or something? Like Kyle wanted to be bossed around by some stupid, tall, Know-It-All or-

"Dr. Valenti? What's my next step?" Kim asked for probably the third time, cutting Kyle out of his thoughts. 

"Well, you're the surgeon, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Kim asked, arching an eyebrow?

Kyle kicked himself. He just sassed his superior, and that was not like him. Mama Valenti didn't raise him that way.

"Sorry. Next step would be to... remove the abscess."

Kim didn't seem pleased with the apology. "From what direction?"

"Uhh, medial to lateral."

"Are you sure? I need you to be confident in that answer." Kim said. 

"Of course I'm confident." Kyle said with fake gusto. "Why would I tell you to do something wrong?"

"It just didn't sound like you were sure." Kim said, glaring at Kyle. 

"Well I'm sure," Kyle glared back. "So sure, in fact, that I could probably remove that growth myself." 

Kim glared at him for a few more seconds before finishing the surgery in silence. When he was done, the resident closed up his patient and went to scrub out, with only a nod to the anesthesiologist. Kyle waited for Kim to leave the scrub room before moving to scrub out himself. 

When he left the scrub room, however, Dr. Kim was waiting for him. 

"What was that, Valenti?" The older man asked. 

"I'm sorry, sir." Kyle deadpanned. "I don't know what you're referring to."

"This behavior could only be described as gross insubordination, and I won't tolerate it." Kim spat. "I'm your superior and you've been snarky toward me for weeks! You're lucky I haven't gone to Daniels yet! Hell, i should've gone to HR."

That suprised Kyle. "HR? Why would you go to HR?"

"Because homophobia is something I take very seriously."

"Homo- what?" Kyle's jaw was on the ground at this point. 

"Homo-pho-bee-yah," Kim enunciated as if Kyle was a child. "The dislike, hatred, or fear of gay people?" 

Kyle blinked. "Yeah, I know what it means..."

Kim threw up his hands and rolled his eyes, but Kyle jumped in before he could say anything. 

"You think I'm giving you attitude because you're gay?" He asked, then, "YOU'RE GAY?"

"Of course." The doctor was confused now. "You didn't know?"

Kyle shook his head in disbelief. "Of course not! How would I?"

"I mean..." Kim said awkwardly, "I talk about my dates sometimes with the scrub nurses."

"I don't listen to that crap, dude!" Kyle exclaimed, "I mean, Jesus, it's not crap, gosh, no, I'm not a homophobe. Not really. I mean, I bullied my childhood best friend when he came out, but looking back at it, I don't think I was afraid of him or anything, I mean, I loved him -"

"Whoa dude," Kim stopped him. "That's a lot to unpack." 

Kyle blinked at him. 

"Listen, I think I'm getting it now," the resident said, looking very smug. "I want to hear it from you though. Why were you being an ass to me?"

Kyle felt his cheeks heat up as he avoided looking at Dr. Kim. "Come on, man." He moaned. "If you know, don't make me say it." 

Kim shook his head and crossed his arms, flexing his glorious biceps in the process, damn him.

Kyle scoffed. "Fine. If you must know, I may be a little jealous of you!" 

The resident motioned for him to continue, so Kyle listed off on his fingers. "You're smart, confident, hot, and tall. Everyone loves you, and you make everything look so easy! And that's exactly what I want to be."

Kim nodded. "So what, you think that all that just came to me?" He asked, "Because it didn't, you know? I was once confused, just like you."

"You think I'm confused?" Kyle scoffed. "I'm not confused." 

Kim glared at him again. "I think you just confessed to me that you bullied your best friend because of your internalized homophobia." 

"I'm not gay, ok?" Kyle laughed nervously. "I love women. Women turn me on immensely. I've been with Tessa! You know, the hot intern with the red hair? And, AND, I'm borderline obsessed with Anne Hathaway."

Kim laughed, actually laughed at that. "Okay?" He said, "You can like both, you know."

Kyle could feel the blood draining from his face. He did know. He knew what he was capable of, how he felt. He just couldn't seem to accept it. It must have shown on his face because he felt Dr. Kim's hand on his shoulder. 

"I didn't mean to throw you into crisis mode, dude," the resident explained, "I'm trying to do my job as a doctor here, and it's hard to swim against the current, you know? So just, I dont know, do some soul searching? When you find out who you really are,  
you will gain all you search for."

Kyle heard what he was saying, but his mind hadn't caught up with his ears yet. He was still stuck on the whole - sexuality thing. 

Kim smiled and laughed a little. "Just stop being so jealous, man. You're a good doctor, too." Looking Kyle over, he added, "and hey, you aren't my type, but you definitely don't need to be jealous of my looks." With a wink, Dr. Kim turned and walked down the hall to check on their patient. 

Kyle, On the other hand, was frozen in place. What the hell had just happened? Dr. Kim was gay? Kyle wasn't straight? Dr. Kim said he had nothing to be jealous of? He wasn't Dr. Kim's type?  
Kyle was a catch. He should be everyone's type, right? Maybe that wasn't the most important takeaway.  
Back to the important thing. The thing about maybe liking guys as well as girls. The thing about being an ass to Kim. The thing about being more than an ass to Alex.

Maybe it was time to confront his inner demons. To try and get to the bottom of his own insecurities and misgivings.  
It wouldn't be easy, but how could he ever be a good doctor without first healing himself? And God, that was the cheesiest thing he had ever thought. But it was true. And deep down, Kyle knew what he had to do. 

He had to come to terms with who he was.  
He had to try and mend the relationship he had destroyed due to his own insecurities.  
And he really, really just needed to pee.

He figured the latter would be the best first option.


End file.
